


yeoljong - the ice breaks

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: yeoljong. sungjong comes up with ways to scare sungyeol, anything to make sungyeol scream</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeoljong - the ice breaks

The musty smell from inside the basement makes Sungyeol’s head swim and he fights back the urge to vomit when the blindfold is ripped off, the sight and smell of rotting flesh hitting his senses in waves.  _It’s a joke_ , he tells himself, but when Sungjong appears in his vision — all smiles and bright eyes — he realizes that the boy in front of him is completely real.

"Scared yet?" he asks in a very level tone and Sungyeol can’t seem to find his voice for once.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
